


What We Must

by Diana_Prallon



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with someone was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Must

Falling in love with someone was hard. No one seemed to be good enough - no one was their one love, their true love, the love that crossed universes, conquered death. There would never be anyone like Will - anyone like Lyra - someone they could love without thinking of the losses, without thinking of what happened back then.

Will had always been a loner, so no one found it weird that he spent the whole of school time without finding a girlfriend. It was to be expected.

Lyra became something of a well behaved lady, so no one expected her to get into a love story.

But as the years went by, sharing some hours in the Botanical Gardens wasn't enough. What once had filled their heart, now left them aching with a longing that could never be satisfied.

Love can cross many barriers, but it also demands a lot - it demands intimacy, touches, the sound of their laughter and the smell of their hair.

Will and Lyra had nothing of that. They only had the silence and the smell of the well known plants.

So it takes years, but they finally move on. They will never love as they loved each other again, but they  _can_  learn how to love someone in a different way, and sharing their dreams, their hopes, if not their past.

It's not easy, but it  _is_  the right thing to do. And they do it, because they must.


End file.
